Talk:Lantar Sidonis
What is the source of Lantar being Sidonis's first name? Topic. I keep getting the feeling that it's a fan-name for the character.Dibol 05:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I would guess subtitles... have never had them on though, so can't confirm. Matt 2108 05:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I read the subtitles, but Lantar was nowhere to be seen. Dibol :::After completing Garrus's loyalty mission, Emily Wong reports that a Lantar Sidonis has turned himself into C-Sec for the murder of 10 people on Omega. The News Report screen is just outside of the C-Sec checkpoint, past Captain Bailey, in case you weren't aware. :) --The Illusive Man 18:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okay, thanks for the clarification, Illusive Man. Dibol 05:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The former/latter issue In the second paragraph of the article, it says, "If Shepard chooses to do the latter....". Now initially i was confused by this, and I had changed the word to former. An admin reversed the edit, and provided a satisfactory explanation on why it should be "latter", and not "former". Now I just received a notification that another user made the same edit that I had made. So i am guessing that this is something that confused not just me, but other users as well, especially users who don't speak English as a first language. Maybe it will be better to avoid this former/latter thing altogether and simplify the issue by saying, "If Shepard chooses to warn Sidonis..."--RS Kossery 07:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :First Xaero isn't an admin or a senior editor. Second, I'm going to disagree as I did then. This is the English ME wiki after all and English isn't your first langauge has been sited in the past as an invalid reason to change the article. His reasoning is still valid and will continue to be valid and that is why I cannot support a change at the present time. Lancer1289 18:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I am sorry i mistook the original editor for an admin. But what I don't understand is why you reversed my edit. It didn't violate any rules, and it wasn't incorrect in any way. If anything, it just made the sentence more simple and straightforward, seeing as it was casing confusion.--RS Kossery 09:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I did state why I reversed it as there was nothing wrong with the previous version. Not to mention your justification for changing it was to make it easier for people for whom English isn't their first language. Again that has been sighted in the past as an invalid reason for changing the wording of an article. This is the English ME Wiki after all. Lancer1289 13:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ok--RS Kossery 13:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I've never not saved Sidonis and I have never heard him say the line "You are a better man than I, Garrus". What options do you have to take to hear that? If it is, in fact, true. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 15:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) That's odd. I haven't played since April, so I don't remember exactly, but it is when you save Sidonis, or convince Garrus to not kill him. Makatak7 (talk) 22:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC)